The Jess Box
by Casteline
Summary: In a way, it was the only box she couldn't seem to close. Literari


**The Jess Box**

Jess' box wasn't all that big. A large shoebox filled with some of her favorite books(he had written through all the margins), and a few strips of photobooth pictures. But in a way, it was the biggest box of them all. Bigger than Dean's boxes and Logans box, and all of the boxes Lorelai had accumulated over the years(except maybe Lukes). In a way, it was the only box she couldn't seem to close.

Though he had left so little behind, there just didn't seem to be wnough room in that little box to hold it all.

---

Rory had plans with her mother for the summer. But somehow, plans never last. She had lined up several meetings with some of her contacts, just to make sure that hadn't forgotten her. There had been Jim Mason, the editor of an online newspaper, who had said he would love for Rory to work for him, but there was no room on his staff, but that he would let her know immediatly.

But her next meeting had fared much differently. Sam Daniels, the editor of the Philidelphia Gazette had offered her a job. Starting in four days!

That ment no roller coasters.

---

She hadn't looked into the box since she had asked her mother cart it into the hall closet.

And for some reason, as she was packing her things two days before she left for Philidelphia, she had needed something from that closet. She opened the door to the cupboard she hadn't opened in ages, and the first thing that caught her eye was a shoe box labeled 'Jess.' She smiled sadly as she pulled the box down, forgetting why she'd gone in in the first place.

She sat down next to a pile of clothes and opened the lid. She pulled out a string of pictures. Jess tickling Rory. Rory laughing and trying to push him away. Jess kissing her forehead playfully. Them kissing.

Next was one of the many books that she had lent him(or rather, he 'borrowed'). She opened the pages to see familiar, thin, tidy, writing. A small wet drop hit the page, smudging the writing slightly. She hadn't even realized she was crying.

"What's the matter honey?" Lorelai asked, walking in a few minutes later to see her daughter crying. Her first thought was that she had been thinking about Logan, but was suprised when she pointed to a shoebox sitting on the coffee table. Jess.

---

"Where is everyone?" Rory asked worriedly, as she dialed another number. "Why isn't anyone answering, I want to make sure I get to say goodbye to everyone."

Lorelai stopped the car at an intersection. Then she noticed something by the gazebo.

"It looks like you'll be able to."

Rory looked up, shocked.

---

Rory was standing at the snack table pouring herself a glass of (probably spiked) lemonade, when she heard his voice.

"Hey you."

"Jess," she replied, walking out from under the tent and into the reminance of the storm to greet him. "What are you doing here?" She was happy that she was getting a chance to see him before she left.

"I came to visit Mom and Luke and. And say good-bye."

"Where are you going?" she questioned.

He laughed slightly. "I ment to you. Luke tells me you'll be leaving tomorrow morning. I have no idea where your going or if I'll ever see you again."

"How are you?" Rory asked.

"I'm good. And you, Yale graduate."

"I'm good..."

"Where's your boyfriend, I haven't seen him yet."

"We broke up at graduation."

"Why?" He sounded happy.

"He asked me to marry him." Then seeing the expression on his face, added, "I said no. I wasn't ready. And to be honest, I'm not really sure I loved him."

"You seemed pretty sure last year."

Rory had no respnse to that.

"Well, I should get going." He gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek "I've already talked to the family, all that was left was you. Goodbye Rory," with that he turned and walked away with out waiting for her response.

Last night she had almoast hoped he would show up today. But now she was wish she hadn't. That he hadn't come.

Seeing him hurt more than missing him.

"No!" she suddenly shouted. Well it wasn't a shout, but it was quite obvious she was angry.

Jess turned back to the woman he loved, slightly confused. "Why are you crying?" he asked, noticing the tears. He stepped closer to wipe them away.

"I'm not going to say goodbye, not again. I won't have it."

"What are you talking about?"

She didn't answer. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She didn't care that he might not love her anymore. She didn't care that the entire town was probably watching. All that mattered was that she needed him to know.

She pulled back(and noticed that he diid so rather reluctantly). "I could have never said yes to Logan, no matter what. I couldn't have married him know that I will always be in love with you."

Jess smiled and brought her into another kiss. Both smiled, and their smiles only grew as the townspeople clapped loudly.

---

The Jess box, no matter how big, could never be closed. Not without throwing every part of who she was into it.

I guess it was a good thing she didn't have to. 


End file.
